


What Happens In…

by Anonfeather



Series: Shorts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: This is based on nackledamia’s fic‘What Happened In France?’.





	What Happens In…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nackledamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nackledamia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Happened In France?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043574) by [nackledamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nackledamia/pseuds/nackledamia). 



> It’s more or less an alternate end to chapter 4. So, go read it before reading this. It’s an awesome fic and give lots of love to the author please. I put the non-con warning because it’s Thomas’ body, and he’s not there to consent… And James’ consent is really iffy...
> 
> Title explanation: A play on the original title and the saying “What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas”. But seeing as I didn’t know where to put them, I left it hanging.

The kissing didn’t let up. Each time James wanted to protest, Lafayette silenced him again. Lafayette was both aggressive and gentle; each inch James gave he pressed in to his advantage. 

James couldn’t think straight. Couldn’t even stand straight if it wasn’t for Lafayette pinning him to the wall. 

“You taste so sweet, mon trésor,” Lafayette said, pulling back to observe his work. James’ face was warm; eyes glazed over, breathless. “I’m starting to wonder if I shouldn’t keep you all to myself…”

“No,” James whispered. “Please let Thomas out?”

Lafayette tsked. “Tut, tut, darling. I told you that’s not how it works. Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good.” He cupped James’ pant, palming it to encourage an erection. 

“Please, please, I want Thomas,” James said between cries. 

“Trust me, I’m better. He’s too afraid to try; I’ve got all the experience,” Lafayette protested James’ new round of protest with kisses. The wicked hand slipped inside the pants, stroking the member with a perfect touch.

“Please — Thomas, I want -”

Lafayette glared, grabbing James’ face in a hard clench. “I told you, no! I’m in control here. Do you want me to stop?”

James shook his head, and repeated. “I — I just want this to be with Thomas instead.”

“Fine then,” Lafayette relented, pulling the hairband. “I’ll allow you to pretend what you want.” 

Offering no chance of negotiation, Lafayette kissed for a last time before getting on his knees. He opened the pants, swallowing down the hard cock with ease. James gasped.

“God! Thomas!” He was crying. Pleasure and fear battling within. He slid his hands into Thomas’ hair to help ground him. He couldn’t anymore hold on anymore, and released. Had the other not hold him, he would have slumped to the ground. 

Lips returned to his, he could taste himself. Dazed, he opened his eyes. “Thomas...?”

A light chuckle, with a dangerous edge froze him. “Of course not, I never left.” It was difficult to look at Thomas’ face but only seeing Lafayette cool gaze. “Did you like it?”

James refused to reply. 

“Aw, you must be so worn out. Let’s go to bed, shall we?” Lafayette easily manhandled his small and tired body to the bedroom. 

Lafayette tucked James in, then followed him under the blanket. A possessive arm slung over James. There was no escape.

“A-are you going to be there when I wake..?”

“Too cute, mon trésor,” Lafayette cooed, not understand James was asking out of fear. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Will Thomas know any of this..?”

“Only through dreams I’ll permit him to have. It won’t be different from the ones he already has, thought. So, don’t worry about it. Now sleep, I have a great day planned for us tomorrow.”

James swallowed, but closed his eyes, in hopes this nightmare wouldn’t follow into his dreams.


End file.
